


Setup

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Echo and Jesse are a bit more understanding, M/M, fives and kix are So Done, fluffy fluff, ignores canon so hard, kix swears like a sailor, what even is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Half of the 501st is so done with listening to Hevy and Hardcase pine for each other. Fives and Kix decide to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has taken over my life. Please enjoy hevycase, my new fave rarepair. Huge shout out to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) for loving this ship as much as me and cheering me on. <3

Hevy sighed, “Have you ever noticed-”

“I’m sure I haven’t.” Fives muttered.

“-how accurate Hardcase is with the heavy artillery?”

Hevy was laying on the top bunk staring at the ceiling, while Echo was leaning back against Fives’ chest underneath. Fives preferred this, because then Hevy couldn’t see the faces he was making as Hevy waxed poetic about Hardcase, _again_. Echo was lucky, in that he could tune Hevy out while reading whatever was on his datapad. 

Fives had no such diversion. 

“And have you seen the way he shoots a grenade launcher?”

Fives internally sighed, “Yes.”

“His form is unconventional, but it’s _perfect_.”

Hevy sighed wistfully again. Which usually meant he was done for the night.

Fives whispered into Echo’s ear, “We need to do something about this.”

Echo hummed his agreement, “Talk to Kix and Jesse. They’ll know what that side of the situation looks like.”

Fives resolved to talk to them as soon as possible. This was getting ridiculous.

\-------

“Did you see the way Hevy used his blaster as a battering ram? Damn, that was badass.” Hardcase gushed as he sat down in the mess hall.

Kix rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. Jesse answered for the both of them, “Yes ‘Case, very badass.”

Kix saw Fives making very unsubtle ‘come over’ motions. Honestly, what the kriff was his issue now? “I’ll be right back.” He muttered at Jesse, placing a hand on his shoulder as he got up.

“And were you there when Hevy…” Kix was almost glad for the interruption just to get a break. Kix remembered what it was like to be head over heels for someone, but for fucks sake, just do something already. When he realized he more than just liked Jesse, he cornered him and asked him if he would like to do something about it. Jesse lifting him into a kiss was answer enough.

“What the kriff do you need now, Fives?” Kix asked as he crossed his arms in front of him.

“Shhh. Keep it down.” Fives looked around. “Echo and I have a question for you.”

Kix raised his eyebrow.

“Yes I know Echo isn’t here right now. He’s keeping Hevy busy.”

“Oh thank fuck.” Kix praised whatever little gods are out there.

“What?” 

“Has Hevy been blathering on about Hardcase. _Constantly_.?” Kix deadpanned.

“Yes! How did you know?!” Fives hissed in a loud whisper.

Kix shifted to the side to reveal Hardcase still talking to Jesse with hearts in his eyes. 

“You too?” 

“Yes.” Kix sighed. “Anytime he thinks no one else can hear.”

Fives squinted, “He knows we’re in the mess right?”

“Don’t ask.”

Fives shrugged. “We need to get them together before we all go bonkers.”

Kix’s face went from thoughtful to positively devious. “Alright. I’ve got an idea. Next time we are planetside. This should work perfect.”

\-------

Hevy looked up at the sign, Dex’s Diner. This was the place. The 501st had a short leave on Coruscant, Fives and Echo told him to meet them here for a good meal. Apparently General Kenobi recommended it to them.

Hevy shrugged and walked in. He was immediately greeted, and whisked away by a giant besalisk that could only be Dex, from what he had heard about the place.

“Hello friend! Welcome, welcome. Another clone in my diner! Love to have you here. You are all too thin. Sit sit, friend. Let me get you a big plate of something delicious. I know you will love it.”

Before Hevy realized what happened he was sitting in a booth. He looked up to see Hardcase sitting across from him, smiling shyly. 

“Hey, Hevy.”

Hevy could feel the blush slowly rising in his cheeks, “Su’cuy,”

“Were the others coming?” Hevy rubbed the back of his neck, feeling more awkward than he ought to.

Hardcase bit his lip, “I don’t think so.”

“Oh gods. They set us up.” Hevy said as slumped forward, forehead hitting the table.

“Yeah. They set us up.” Hardcase paused, sounding uncharacteristically hesitant. “Unless, you don’t wanna be.”

Hevy’s head whipped up so fast he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash, “What no. I mean yes. Wait.” Hevy stopped and breathed deep, “Yes. definitely.”

Hardcase’s smile was as bright as a supernova. Hevy couldn’t help but smile back. 

Hardcase placed his hands facing up on the table, Hevy didn’t hesitate to take them in his and lace their fingers together.

A loud “Yes!” followed by crashing pots came from the kitchen. 

Hevy raised his eyebrow at Hardcase.

“Fives.”

“Ahh. Why am I not surprised?” Hevy rolled his eyes.

“I just hope they got a holo of him in a hairnet.” Hardcase smirked.

Hevy smiled and couldn’t resist any longer. He leaned over the table and kissed Hardcase on the cheek, just below his tattoo.

As Hevy sat back down, Dex arrived and placed two heaping plates of breakfast foods. “Enjoy friends, and know your… tail has been kicked out of the kitchen. Eat, be happy.” 

And they were.


End file.
